KOTAK PANDORA L LAWLIET
by Vincent the blood countess
Summary: hanya fanfic yang aneh.... nikmati aja... hehehe.....
1. Chapter 1

**KOTAK PANDORA L LAWLIET**

Hari itu hari dimana para umat Islam merayakan Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1429 H. ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi L si detektif Genius dari matahari terbit. Hari-hari berpuasa selama 30 hari di laluinya dengan penuh penderitaan yang berat (coz harus berpisah ma coklat2 paporitnya).

Semalam tingkah laku L sangat aneh, entah kenapa setelah takbiran dia nggak nongol-nongol di ruang rekreasi. Padahal di ruang rekreasi itu pada kumpul yang lainnya, likes Naruto, Raito, Misa, Watanuki, Keroro gunso dan antek2nya, Fuyuki, Natsumi, Momo, Hinata, beserta para personil SUJU, and nggak lupa aku ndiri.

Hal yang serupa juga terjadi pas selesai salat Id di gelar, dan ini menimbulkan tanda Tanya besar di hati tiap-tiap orang… eng… ada alien juga, sich…

Di ruang rekreasi dah pada kumpul para cowok2nya sedang para ceweknya lagi nyiapin makanan di ruang sebelah. Dan merekapun angkat bicara…

"Aneh… tingkah laku L akhir2 ini sangat aneh…." Komentar Watanuki yang memiliki pemikiran luar bioso.

"Kau benar, kemarin juga aneh… pas selesai takbiran dia menghilang begitu saja." Naruto berjalan melewati Raito, duduk di dekat Keroro. Sementara Keroro lagi sibuk utak atik Gundam series terbarunya.

"Apa mungkin dia sakit, desu?" sahut Tamama cemas.

"Dia itu nggak pernah sakit!" sembur Raito dengan nada suara kesal, rupanya rasa dendamnya pada L masih tertanam di hatinya, itu membuatnya merasa tak enak harus memaafkannya.

"Raito-kun! Jangan bicara seperti itu!!!" bentak Fuyuki.

"Apa dia ada masalah sampai menyendiri seperti itu?? Selama ini, walaupun sikapnya emang aneh tapi ini udah kelewat aneh….." kata Jungsu, Leader Super Junior, dia mengelus2 dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

"Mungkin dia lagi patah hati di tolak ma Misa chan" Raito bergumam sembari terkikik.

"TIDAK ADA YANG MINTA PENDAPATMU!!!" ucap mereka semua serentak.

Perasaan Raito saat itu hancur, dia seperti mengecil diantara mereka, setahunya dia itu orang yang mendapatkan seluruh perhatian di seluruh dunia. Maka timbullah akal licik untuk mengakali L. mula2 ia menyelidiki kelakuan L, maka ia berpura-pura sakit kepala sehingga bisa meninggalkan ruangan sumpek itu. Dia benar2 benci pada L yang telah merusak kebahagiaannya dan mengalahkannya dalam merebut perhatian orang. Dia sangat benci kekalahan!!!

Dia berjalan mengendap2 menuju markas rahasia L, celingak-celinguk sebentar untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Diapun masuk.

"Selamat pagi L!!!" sapanya pada L yang lagi duduk di kursi, kakinya diangkat keatas kursi, tampak di pelukannya ada sesuatu berwarna merah kekuningan.

"Raito-kun????" katanya dengan mata menyipit.

"Bukan itu seharusnya yang kau ucapkan, L! " kata Raito tak kalah sinis.

"Oh… jadi…. Aku harus ngomong apa??" nada suara L terdengar tak ramah, matanya berubah sinis dengan gaya menghisap jempol kanannya.

"Kau sinis sekali…" dia berjalan menuju L, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi di seberang L. "sikapmu akhir2 ini aneh, walaupun tak dapat di pungkiri kau itu memang sudah sangat aneh dengan kantung mata hitam, suka makanan manis, dan gayamu yang lebih aneh lagi." Akhirnya dengan tatapan tajam kearah L.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, khan?!" dia memutar kursi membelakangi Raito.

"Tentu ini urusanku!!" kata Raito marah. "Kau selalu membuatku kesal!"

"Kalau begitu pergi saja dari hadapanku. Beres'kan?" kata L cuek.

Otak Raito saat itu juga mendidih dibuatnya, betapa tidak, di saat dia berbicara baik2 malah L busuk itu tidak peduli dan mengganggap enteng dirinya. Dia pasti akan menyesal! Pikir Raito dalam hati.

Hening sejenak… Raito berusaha tetap tenang menghadapi perlakuan buruk rival abadinya itu. Dia mengamati sesuatu yang di peluk oleh L. penasaran apa itu, maka dia bertanya.

"Ngomong2… apa yang ada di pelukanmu itu?" matanya mengarah pada sesuatu itu.

Mata L seketika itu juga berubah tajam, wajahnya berubah kemerahan, tampak malu2, kemudian dia berbalik.

"I…ini…" katanya sembari menatap sesuatu itu yang ternyata sebuah kotak.

"Kotak???????" mata Raito menyipit.

"Ini bukan sembarang kotak!!!" teriak L malu2.

Wajah Raito memucat, ternyata benar L sangat aneh, sikapnya yang menyebalkan dulu kini bertambah dengan sikap menjijikkannya saat ini. L memandangi kotak itu baik2, matanya berbinar2 seakan2 itu adalah kotak berharga.

"La… lalu itu apa, dong?" tanyanya penasaran walaupun dia benci mengatakannya.

"I… ini… kotak… kotak Pandora milikku…" ucapnya penuh haru, seakan2 ada cahaya yang menyorot dia dari atas di antara kegelapan di sekitarnya.

Tanda Tanya besar melayang-layang di belakang kepala Raito, matanya menyipit.

"HAH?" L tersadar akan sesuatu. "HARUSNYA AKU NGGAK BILANG!!!!!!!!!" katanya panic.

L memandang Raito penuh curiga.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tanya Raito berkeringat.

"KAU MENCURIGAKAN…" katanya lagi, dia memeluk kotak itu lebih erat lagi.

"Kau ini bicara apa, sich?" nada suara Raito menggeram, keningnya terangkat.

"Kotak ini hanya milikku seorang…" bisiknya pada diri sendiri, dia mengelus2 kotak itu dengan pipinya.

Tapi emang dasar Raito si telinga gajah, dia mendengar bisikan L. Dan… rencana licikpun akan di jalankan….

Tanduk Raito mulai menyebarkan sinyal2 jahat, dia tersenyum manis pada L, lalu pamitan keluar markas rahasia. Karena terlalu sibuk pada kotak itu, L tidak dapat mengendus akal licik si Kira.

"Oh… kotak berhargaku… aku akan menjagamu dengan taruhan nyawaku~~~!!!!" erang L, wajahnya merona merah.

Usut punya usut, Raito ternyata belum meninggalkan tempat itu, malah menguping perkataan L di dalam. Senyum khas dewa kematian terpasang di wajahnya. Dengan gaya cool dia kembali ke ruang rekreasi…

Sementara itu di dapur….

"Ehhhh!!!!!!! " pekikku kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Natsumi menghampiriku.

"Bahannya kurang!" kataku panic.

"Kurang? Rasanya aku , Momo dan Misa belanja sesuai dengan daftar jadi tidak ada yang kurang sedikitpun" kata Hinata, cemas takut2 akan di marahi.

"Masa' sich? Tapi, kok, kurang, ya????" aku memiringkan kepala kearah kanan, memandang


	2. Chapter 2

aneh bahan2 di depanku.

"Apa, sich yang kurang????" Misa memeriksa bahan2 itu.

"Eng… yang kurang… 2 ketupat dari yang harusnya sepuluh, 2 kotak coklat hitam, 3 bungkus hiasan kue, coca cola 2 botol besar, dan… sekantung buah ceri." Kataku mengecek bahan2 yang kurang tersebut.

"Hah????" kata Natsumi tak percaya. "banyak sekali bahan2nya yang kurang…" gumamnya.

"Masalah kurangnya coklat, hiasan kue, coca cola dan buah ceri, sich nggak papa… tapi yang jadi masalah… ketupatnya itu, loh~~!!! Kalau mau beli sekarang, kita mau dapat di mana????" kening Misa terangkat.

"Hem…." Gumam mereka bersamaan,bingung dengan keganjilan itu, hilangnya ketupat itu bisa menimbulkan masalah besar nantinya, bisa2… cowok2nya pada berkelahi berebut ketupat, mengingat mereka itu semua adalah mualaf dan penasaran ingin mencicipi makanan khas lebaran itu. ketupat,red.

"Bagaimana ini???" kataku lagi.

"Memang kalian bertiga pergi ma siapa?" Natsumi berkacak pinggang.

"Tadi kami diantar oleh Jungsu, dan dia juga yang meminta kami mengecek belanjaan kami. Kalo tidak percaya tanya saja dia." Saran Hinata.

"Benar. Seingatku … belanjaan kami cukup, kok… malahan kami belanja bahan2 kue lebih berhubung anggotanya banyak yang suka makan kue. Yang tidak kepikiran kami adalah untuk membeli ketupat lebih." Misa menjelaskan.

"Siapa, sich yang iseng ngutil ketupat??? Awas kalau Fuyuki Cintaku nggak kebagian~~!!!"

Geram Momo dengan tangan mengepal kuat. Raut wajah Momo yang manis dan imut2 berubah mengerikan.

Wajah aku, Natsumi, Hinata dan Misa berubah pucat.

"Momo itu lebih mengerikan di banding kau, ya, Misa???" ucap Natsumi gemetaran.

Aku, Hinata dan Misa mengangguk perlahan dengan wajah bercucuran keringat.

Keanehan di hari lebaran itu semakin aneh saja dengan lenyapnya bahan makanan di dapur, maka aku, Ran berniat menyelidikinya.

Di ruang rekreasi…

"Bagaimana, sakit kepalamu?" Tanya Naruto pada Raito yang baru saja masuk.

"Sudah agak mendingan…" dia terseyum.

"Cewek2 itu nyiapain makanan, kok, lama banget, sich?" keluh Shindong.

"Dasar perut karet! Sabar dikit napa, sich? Kali aja mereka lagi nyiapin dengan penuh syinta~~ kerooo!!!" sahut Keroro yang dari tadi absen bicara, alien satu ini memang paling cerewet kalo lagi ngeledek orang.

"Diam saja kau, gunso!!!" teriak giroro, mengacungkan senjata di hidung Keroro. (emang kero punya hidung????). "Sebaiknya kau jangan bicara, urus saja gundam modelmu yang habisin dana invasi kita!!!" gertaknya. " Kalau kau masih ingin hidup sebaiknya kau diam saja!!!!".

"Ke…kerooooo…." Nada suara kero mengecil perlahan, keringatnya mengalir deras.

Dan para anggota SUJU lainnya memilih diam ketimbang harus bicara yang ujung2nya akan jadi bumerang bagi diri sendiri seperti kero, begitu juga antek2 kero yang lainnya.

"Tenanglah, Giroro." Ucap Watanuki baik2.

"Hah… katak itu sering membuatku naik darah…" dia menghela napas.

"Apa yang di katakan oleh Watanuki itu benar, tidak baik marah2 di hari yang besar ini." Sahut Donghae penuh charisma.

Mereka semua terdiam, bola mata mereka mengecil, rasanya dunia ini tiba2 menjadi hening jika Donghae sudah angkat bicara. Bahkan orang yang paling jahatpun akan bungkam jika berhadapan dengan dia.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka mendapat ceramah dari Donghae dan mampu membuat ruangan itu hening bak kuburan berhias ceramah khas Donghae.

Di markas rahasia L…

L yang dari tadi hanyut dengan ketertarikan pada kotak Pandora-nya (katanya, sich…), akhirnya berubah panic histerisnya minta ampun. Baru saja dia meninggalkan kotak Pandoranya beberapa detik untuk mengambil coklat yang dia ambil dari dapur, tiba2 kotak itu 'LENYAP'!!!!!!!!!!!

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit L, mengerikan, sayangnya jeritannya tak terdengar oleh yang lainnya di karenakan markas itu cukup jauh.

Petir menggelegar di pagi yang cerah itu, membuat cewek2 di dapur kaget setengah mati.

BLAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Argh!!!" teriak Momo terkejut.

"Tenanglah… itu cuman petir." Kata Natsumi.

"Aneh… kenapa ada petir di hari yang cerah seperti ini????" Hinata menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku punya firasat buruk…" kataku pada diri sendiri.

Kembali ke ruang rekreasi….

"Itulah hikmah dari hari lebaran…" ucap Donghae mengahkiri ceramahnya.

Merekapun mengangguk pasrah.

"Donghae itu kalo ngomong kenapa semuanya jadi diam, ya????" celutuk Fuyuki akhirnya.

Mereka menggeleng serentak.

"Aku nggak ngerti…." Katanya lagi.

"Aku lapar, desu…" keluh Tamama.

"Benar… aku juga…" timpal Shindong.

"APA LAGI KAMI!!!!" teriak yang lainnya bersamaan.

Di saat mereka kelaparan dan cewek2nya lagi masak sambil sesekali masih membicarakan masalah hilangnya bahan2 kue itu, alarm keamanan berbunyi keras.

Kepanikan melanda mereka semua.

"A… ada apa lagi, sich…" kataku loyo.

"Heran… lebaran kali ini, kok jadi serba aneh gini, ya?" kata Natsumi.

Karena penasaran dan panic, cowok2nya bergegas berlari mencari akar permasalahan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto mengerahkan bunshinnya untuk mengecek di seluruh penjuru rumah.

Lama kemudian, semua petunjuk mengarah pada markas rahasia.

Maka berbondong2lah mereka semua menuju tempat itu.

Pintu terbuka.

Kehancuran total menyambut mereka di dalam, komputer2 pada ancur kecuali computer utama, meja terbelah jadi 4 bagian, makanan L bertebaran di mana2. Kembali tanda Tanya timbul di hati mereka.

"ADA APA, SICH????????????"

"ERU!!! Kau di mana????" teriak Watanuki, panic.

"Apa dia baik2 saja???" wajah Raito memucat tapi sekaligus tampak senang, berharap rivalnya itu kenapa2.

Mereka mencari L bersama di dalam ruangan itu, tapi nihil, mereka akhirnya menyerah.

Teng…

Jreng..

Jreng…

Aneh tapi fiksi…

Suara music koboi mengalun di dalam ruangan itu.

Mereka mencari2 asal suara itu, tampak di depan pintu L muncul berpakaian koboi lengkap dengan bazoka di kedua tangannya, separuh wajahnya tertutupi topi koboi.

"Akhirnya…" ucapnya membuka suara, "… kalian sudah berkumpul disini…" katanya dingin, bazoka di arahkan pada mereka.

"Tahan sebentar…" katanya, " musiknya di matikan dulu, ya! Soalnya berisik!" L mematikan radio yang memutar music koboi di sampingnya.

Mata mereka menyipit memandang radio itu. Dari mana datangnya radio itu???

"NAH!! Kita mulai lagi!" kata L , terseyum lalu kembali serius.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"L DAH GILAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jerit mereka histeris.

"DIAM!!!" bentak L, dengan gaya koboi cool-nya.

Merekapun diam.

"Hey!!! Ini bukannya saat cosplay, bodoh!!!" ledek Raito, sebal.

"RAITOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" teriak yang lainnya, cemas.

BUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L menembaki Raito, tapi sepertinya dia sengejanya melesetkannya, lantai di depan Raito hancur lebur.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mereka kembali histeris.

"Sayang sekali… meleset rupanya…" kata L, tersenyum licik.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrr………….

Raito menggigil ketakutan, walaupun dia adalah kira, bukan berarti dia tak bisa mati seperti Ryuk yang di tembak di atas bis.

"L!!!! TENANGLAH!!! ADA APA DENGANMU????" teriak Jungsu histeris, yang kemudian menyanyikan lagu peterpan dengan suaranya yang merdu.

BLETAAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!!!!!!!

Jungsu di gebukin rame2 oleh yang lainnya yang lagi ketakutan.

"DIAM SAJA!!!" pekik mereka, kesal.

Well… benjol besar kini menjadi mahkota di kepala sang Leader SUJU Itu.

"Siapa… " L membuka mulut. "SIAPA YANG MENCURI KOTAK PANDORA DI RUANGAN INI???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak L dan mulai menembaki satu persatu yang ada di ruangan itu.

UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mereka berlarian pontang panting menghindari tembakan L yang semuanya SERATUS PERSEN MELESET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"HENTIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak mereka, airmata mengalir deras di pipi mereka.

"KAMI TIDAK MENGERTI SAMA SEKALI!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Watanuki.

Mendengar keributan itu, maka aku dan cewek2 lainnya bergegas kesana.

"ADA APA INI????" teriakku memandang seisi ruangan itu. Mataku otomatis terbelalak bersama cewek2 lainnya. L mengejar mereka dengan Bazoka, ruangan itu hancur lebur, L seperti kesetanan.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tuhan… maaf atas segala dosaku…" Dororo bersimpuh memohon maaf pada yang diatas.

"MAKANAN!!! MAKANAN!!!" erang Tamama dan Shindong yang tergeletak di lantai kehabisan tenaga.

"Dunia ini semakin aneh saja…." Celutuk Watanuki yang berdiri tak bergerak, tertahan oleh L dan yang lainnya yang mengitarinya sembari menembakkan senjata, matanya menyipit.

"RASENGGAN!!!" teriak Naruto, melepas senjata andalannya guna menahan serangan L yang membabi buta. "RASENGGAN!!!". Teriaknya lagi. Peluru tersebut melenceng secara metrics.

"Ti…da….k…!!!!!" teriak mereka semua seperti tipi yang menampilkan gerak lambat sebuah film.

BUM!!!!!!!!!  
Tembakan L mengenai sebuah computer canggih, meledak.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!

Hangus…

Berantakan…

Musnah…

Mewakili hilangnya sebagian perdaban di muka bumi…

Anehnya .. mereka yang ada di tempat kejadian masih idup???

Pemandangan yang ada hanya kubah besar berisi mereka di tengah2nya.

Rupanya itu adalah peluru terakhir yang memiliki daya ledak yang sangat kuat. Semuanya hitam terkena jelaga dari ledakan itu, tak ketinggalan para cewek2nya. Mata L berkedip2, menyaksikan perbuatannya sendiri.

Amarah seakan memuncak menuju otakku, padahal baju yang kupakai baru saja aku beli 2 hari yang lalu, yang kudapatkan diskon 75 % dengan pajak 50%, yang kuperjuangkan matia2an di tempat obralan ibu2.

"L LAWLIET~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" kataku dengan nada suara tertahan mengerikan, mataku berkilat2 seperti Natsumi yang lagi murka pada katak betung warna hijau, pecinta gundam.

"Are???" kata L, menggaruk2 pelipisnya yang nggak gatal.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?????????????"teriakku berapi2 pada mereka.

"Yang ini lebih mengerikan…." Bisik Hinata, pucat.

"BAKA!!! Apa yang kau lakukan????" jeritku setengah menagis mengejar L yang lari di depanku.

"Coklat, coklat, coklat, coklat……" kata L layaknya gunso yang berkata "kero, kero,kero…", berlari menenteng bazokanya dengan santai.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang kepikiran memanggil Ran, sich????" ucap Watanuki berurai airmata.

Katak2 alien yang terkena ledakan, mengalami dehidrasi hebat. Personil SUJU terbaring lemas tak berdaya di lantai yang kini menjadi tanah kering. Sedang Naruto dan Fuyuki tergeletak dengan mata berkunang2 sejauh 3 meteran. Hinata, Misa, Momo, dan Natsumi berdiri dengan mata berkedip2, penampilan mereka semua sama, hitam dan hangus.

Ada yang kurang… ada yang terlupakan… siapa, ya???

RAITO!!!

Diam2 dia berjalan mengendap-ngendap meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi terhadang oleh Ryuk yang datang membawa sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Raito-kun!!" katanya.

"Kotak ini nggak bisa kebuka!" katanya menggaruk2 kepalanya dengan kukunya yang rabiesan.

Kaget Ryuk muncul tiba2, dia berteriak histeris.

HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Teriakannya membuat dia mendapat perhatian penuh dari orang2 di sekitarnya… eng…. Ada alien juga, sich… Tepat seperti harapannya, "mendapat perhatian".

"Moshi2!!!" sapa Ryuk pada mereka. "Sepertinya kalian habis mengadakan pesta yang hebat, kenapa tak mengundangku? Raito-kun… kau jahat sekali menyuruhku mengambil kotak Pandora ini untuk kubuka, sebagai siasat menghalangiku menyantap apel yang enak, ya??" tatap Ryuk pada Raito.

Raito bungkam, keringatnya bercucuran, perlahan kepalanya diarahkan pada L.

"Ko..kotak apa??" sahut Raito panic, berjalan mundur dari hadapan Ryuk.

"Ini… kotak Pandora yang ada di markas rahasia." Jelas Ryuk sembari menyodorkan kotak itu.

Tiba2… mata mereka semua yang menjadi korban ledakan L, berkilat2, mereka berjalan kearah Raito bak zombie yang akan memangsanya.

"Te… tenang dulu, kawan2…" katanya gelagapan.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?????" Tanya Jungsu dengan nada suara mengerikan.

"Kau berniat melepas bencana, ya???" Naruto membuat rasenggan, siap2 untuk di arahkan pada Raito.

"Kau ingin mendahului kami dalam invasi pekopon, ya?? Kero?" tangan keroro bergeretekan.

"Jangan membuatku susah dengan arwah2 penasaran lagi…." Ancam Watanuki.

"Ha… haha… hahahaha.. kalian bicara apa?" dia tersudut.

"Terima pembalasan kami!!!!!!!!!!!" Jungsu berteriak, memberi isyarat pada mereka semua untuk memberi pelajaran pada BAKA KIRA.

Panic, Raito berusaha kabur dari satu kompi orang2 yang lagi ngamuk padanya, tapi sialnya dia menabrak kotak Pandora. Kotak itu melayang jauh diatas sana. Sekali lagi bencana akan terjadi di muka bumi ini… malang sekali…. Padahal hari itu hari lebaran…

"KOTAKNYA~!!!" jeritku menggigit pinggiran baju L.

"KOTAK PANDORAKU!!!" teriak L dramatis, sok keren.

Untuk sepersekian detik, waktu seakan berhenti, kotak itu terhenti di udara, lalu secara ajaib kotak yang tak bisa di buka oleh Ryuk, akhirnya terbuka sendiri, cahaya keluar dari kotak itu. Sangat silau.

"KIAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" teriak mereka lagi, mereka kalang kabut seperti orang gila. Sungguh pemandangan yang dramatis, tapi lucu.

Akankah mereka selamat dari bencana kotak Pandora itu???

Baca lanjutannya, dunk!!! Gimana, sich? Anak TK aja tauk!!!

Perlahan kotak Pandora itu terjatuh ke bumi, berbunyi "krek" cukup keras. Tapi tenggelam oleh jeritan histeris mereka.

Kotak itu jatuh terbalik, sehingga isinya tak kelihatan. Mereka semua menutup mata, tak sanggup melihat isinya.

1 menit berlalu…


	5. Chapter 5

2 menit…

6 menit…

Eng…

2 jam berlalu…

Merasa tak terjadi apa2, mereka berani membuka mata.

"Apa aku sudah ada di surga???" Tanya Watanuki, memandang di sekelilingnya ,tapi jauh dari harapannya.

"A… apa yang terjadi?" kata Momo memberanikan diri.

"Kotak Pandoraku???" L berjalan menuju kotak itu.

"BERHENTI!!!!!!!!!!" cegat Fuyuki, " kita tak tahu apa isi kotak itu… sebaiknya jangan ambil resiko!" katanya serius.

L langsung bengong…

"Are???" kepalanya miring ke kanan, dia jongkok di depan kotak itu, di perhatikannya kotak itu baik2.

"L!!" teriak Watanuki, khawatir. Semua orang yang ada di sana… eng alien juga ada, kok… menahan napas, jantung mereka berdegup kencang.

L mencolek2 kotak itu dengan telunjuk kanannya, matanya menyipit.

Aman…

Pikir mereka…

Sesaat mereka dapat menghirup napas lega.

Lalu L mengangkat separuh kotak itu sehingga hanya dia yang mampu melihat isinya, raut wajahnya tampak serius dan pucat. Lebih pucat dari wajahnya yang biosonyo…

Mereka menelan ludah…

"A…. apa isi kotak itu… kotak kematian…?" kata Naruto serius layaknya menghadapi Sasuke, satu lawan satu.

"L yang dari tadi terdiam dengan raut wajah serius dan lebih pucat dari biasanya, membuka mulutnya perlahan tapi di tutupnya kembali, keringatnya menetes di lehernya.

"Ke…" dia membuka suaranya.

Mereka menelan ludah kembali.

"KETUPATNYA HANCUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak L meraung2, menangisi isi kotak Pandora itu yang nyata2nya adalah ketupat yang di curinya diam2 dari dapur shubuh tadi.

"KETUPATNYA HANCURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" isaknya dramatis.

GUBRAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Semua yang mendengarnya terjatuh seketika, rencana Raito yang ingin menghancurkan L memang berjalan lancer terbukti L sekarang menderita, tapi tak menyangka isi kotak yang di sebut2 L sebagai kotak Pandora adalah 2 buah kulit ketupat yang sudah kering kerontang.

"Ketupat?????" kening Watanuki berkerut.

"Iya~~~~!!!! Ketupat kesayanganku~~! Hiks…" L menunjukkan isi kotak itu, tergeletak 2 buah kulit ketupat berwarna coklat kering. "Padahal tadi pagi masih warna hijau cantik…." Ucapnya terisak, memandang Ryuk dengan mata menyipit.

"AH!!! Karena nggak bisa kebuka, aku memanggangnya 30 menit!!!" kata Ryuk terseyum.

Hiks…

Air mata L menetes…

"Kejam…" katanya.

"Apaan, sich???? Kotak Pandora isi ketupat?????" ucap Naruto lemas.

"Hiks… ketupat pertamaku…" sesal L.

"Dasar bodoh!!! Jadi, akar masalah semua ini sampe ngancam nyawa kami semua, cuman gara2 'ketupat' doang?????????" berang Jungsu.

"Hiks…. Ini ketupat istimewa…" sanggah L tak mau di salahkan, matanya berubah berbinar2 yang sanggup membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa tak berdaya.

Tak kusangka…. Bencana yang menghilangkan separuh peradaban dunia ternyata atas nama "ketupat"…..

Nggak ada yang lain apa??????????????

Akupun berjalan menghampiri L…

Bletak!!!

Aku beri penghargaan pada kepalanya atas perbuatannya itu, sungguh benjol yang sempurna.

Tepuk riuh menyambut tindakanku.

"Ran-chan~~!?" katanya memandangku, matanya berkaca2.

"Nggak mempan!!!!!!!!!" balasku.

"Sial… airmata buaya ini nggak mempan…" katanya kemudian

Kekesalanku bertambah, aku melirik isi ketupat itu.

Mataku berubah sipit.

"Kau ini memang detektif genius… tapi… aku heran… kenapa kau terkadang idiot, ya???" Kataku menahan amarah.

"Na…nani??" kata L dengan logat Kansai yang aneh.

Aku meraih ketupat itu, menutup mata bentar lalu membukanya, menatap L di depanku…

"BODOH!!!!!!!!!! KETUPAT INI BELUM ADA ISINYA!!! MANA BISA DI MAKAN???? JADI KAU YANG MENGUTIL DI DAPUR, YA????" bentakku, menenteng 2 buah kulit ketupat.

"Eng… bukan mengutil, kok… aku dapat…" kata L, pura2 tak bersalah.

"Apanya yang bukan mengutil???? Mana yang lainnya???" kataku bersabar.

L terdiam sejenak, berpikir sejenak lalu sembari terseyum berkata:

"Sudah habis!!!" katanya riang gembira. Mengelus2 perutnya

"ERU LAWLIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAKA HITO!!!!!!!" semburku meledak2.

Semua terdiam memandangku dan L yang lagi bertengkar mulut, tertunduk lemas tak dapat menyantap hidangan lebaran sekali setahun itu. Beransur2 mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, berusaha mencari makanan.

Sadar mereka pergi, aku berteriak pada mereka.

"Kalian mau kemana?".

"CARI KETUPAT!!!!!!!" balasnya serentak

Bola mataku mengecil, memandang L yang aku guncang2, lalu melepasnya.

"Tunggu aku!!!´teriakku melambaikan tangan.

"Oh…. Ketupat malang…" kata L menitikkan airmata pedih, menanam kulit ketupat itu dengan hati2.

"Kau ikut juga! AYO!!!" kataku, menarik kerah baju L secara paksa. Menyeretnya sepanjang perjalanan sementara L melambaikan saputangan pada kuburan ketupatnya.

Tempat itu kini sunyi, tak ada seorangpun di sana, hancur total… tiba2 tak lama setelah kepergian kami semua. Muncullah mantan tunanganku, Hatake Kakashi (aku tau… pasti ada yang marah!!huahahaha!!!!!). di samping kanannya ada Sasuke berpakaian gamis warna biru, di samping kirinya ada Moe dan Sakura yang tampaknya mereka berdua menenteng sesuatu pada masing2 kedua tangan mereka. Sasuke sendiri hanya membawa sebuah bungkusan warna hijau.

"Apa benar kita di tempat yang benar?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yeah… benar.." jawab Kakashi.

"Tapi kenapa gersang seperti ini??" Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya.

"Paman???" sahut Moe, terisak. Memikirkan hal yang tidak2.

"Kalau benar, kenapa tempat ini jadi seperti ini??" Sakura keheranan.

"Lihat! Itu pagar rumah L. iya, kan?" tunjuk Kakashi pada pagar yang masih berdiri separuh.

"Benar juga." Timpal Sasuke.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi????" sakura meletakkan tentengannya, berjalan hilir mudik memeriksa ada kehidupan ato tidak.

"Mungkin mereka lagi perang." Jawab Kakashi cemas.

"Huh! Orang bodoh yang berperang saat lebaran hari ini." Timpal Sasuke ketus.

"Lalu?? Bagaimana dengan makanan yang kita bawa ini???? Kue2nya mau diapakan???" Moe mengangkat tentengannya yang berupa makanan lebaran, matanya melirik pada bungkusan ijo yang di tenteng Sasuke.

"Mau diapakan lagi?" Kakashi mengangkat Ketupat yang di bawa, menatapnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mereka itu bodoh ato apa,sich???? Susah payah kami bawakan makanan!!!!" omel Sakura.

"Yup! Mau di apakan lagi??? Kita makan saja semuanya." Kata Kakashi, tersenyum di balik kain penutup mulutnya.

"EH???????? Aku bisa ndut, Kakashi sensei~!" kata Sakura menyipitkan mata.

"YUP!! Kita makan ketupat enak ini aja!!" sahut Sasuke riang gembira, memasukkan potongan ketupat itu kedalam mulutnya.

"SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN MENGGELAR TIKAR??????" teriak Sakura tak percaya melihat mereka bertiga tiba2 saja sudah stand by menyantap masakan dan kue2 itu di atas tikar.

"Cepatlah!! Nanti kehabisan, loh!!!!" panggil Kakashi.

Dan dengan hati penuh tanda Tanya, diapun ikut berpartisipasi dalam makan2 lebaran Idul Fitri itu. Dan dia yang paling banyak menyantap paha ayam beserta ketupat.

Di lain tempat mereka yang mencari makanan tak beruntung dan akhirnya back to home yang udah hancur, memandang dramatis mereka ber4 yang perutnya pada buncit2 coz kekenyangan.

L menangis terseduh2 menatap kulit ketupat yang kosong, airmatanya menitik perlahan. "Ketupat…" katanya terisak.

Merekapun menjelaskan semuanya pada Kakashi dengan mata berair, berharap ada keajaiban yang muncul yang memunculkan makanan.

"Jadi ini semua salah Raito?" sindir Kakashi pada Raito yang kini memandang perut buncit Sasuke.

"Apa liat2?" sembur Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa melihatnya.

"Ketupat…" ucap L sedih.

"Apa tidak ada yang lainnya?" tanyaku.

"TIDAK! Tidak ada!" kata Kakashi tegas. " Siapa suruh kau lebih memilih Detektif genius bin idiot itu daripada aku?" tunjuk Kakashi santai pada L yang kini terkena impact trauma Dororo.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, tauk!!!" kataku cepat, memicingkan mata.

"Terserahlah~! Aku mau tidur dulu" katanya lalu berbaring, dalam sekejab dia sudah tertidur pulas.

"Aku heran dengan fanfic ini.,… kok nggak selese2, ya?" kataku pada kalian para pembaca.

Tiba2 Kakashi berbicara.

"Ini… berikan pada kekasihmu itu!" dia menyodorkan 3 buah ketupat padaku dengan mata tertutup.

"EH??? Ka… Kakashi???" kataku tak percaya. Mataku berbinar2 menatap ketupat itu. "Ka… kau baik sekali!!!!!" kataku menggebu2.

"Cepat sana! Berikan ketupat itu dan segera akhiri fanfic terpanjang dalam sejarah ini. Ok?" pintanya.

Aku mengangguk lalu berlari2 kecil menuju L yang terkena impact trauma Dororo. Begitu L melihat ketupat itu, matanya berkaca2 memandang ketupat itu, menciumnya sepenuh hati, tapi karena panas jadi mulutnya jadi monyong, dech… dia berlari kepanasan sambil menenteng ketupat erat2.

L…

L…

Kapan sich loe bernasib baik???

"E… Kakashi?" Tanya Watanuki.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Kalau bagian kami?" kata Watanuki, cemas, berharap mereka yang lainnya mendapat bagian.

"Bagaimana, ya?' kata Kakashi bangkit dari tidurnya, " aku sudah tahu ini bakal terjadi… maka dari itu…" ucapannya terputus.

"Ya?" mata Watanuki membesar.

Sebentar lagi bantuan Lebaran dari desa konoha akan datang. Tunggu saja!!" katanya terseyum.

"Hontou??" Tanya Watanuki dengan mata penuh harap.

"Hai." Dia mengacungkan jempol.

Maka tak lama kemudian setelah berlalu 1 jam, bantuan dari desa Konoha-pun datang. Para alien2 katak betung, Hinata, Fuyuki, Natsumi, Misa, Momo, dll. Menikmati santap Lebaran hari itu penuh suka cita walaupun rumah L hancur berantakan oleh ulahnya ndiri. Tapi itu tak jadi masalah baginya,. Mengingat harapannya memakan ketupat lebaran kini terpenuhi. Di pagar yang tinggal separuh, L menikmati ketupatnya seorang diri. Merasakan betapa nikmatnya lebaran pertamanya.

"Ketupat, ketupat, ketupat, ketupat, ketupat, ketupat…."kata L berulang2.

Tak tega melihatnya sendiri, maka aku menemani L makan bersama,. Yeah… sekalipun dia dah mengutil bahan makanan di dapur. Bukankah begitu mulia memaafkan orang lain di hari penuh kemenangan? Apa lagi bagi orang yang kita cintai.

HONTOU??

HAI! HONTOU NI!!! .^_^.

ANATAWA AISHITERU, ERU!!!

Lalu para personil SUJU mengumandangkan

takbir dengan aliran lagu terbaru mereka

"don't don". *Baca: tak terbayangkan*

Btw, setelah acara lebaran selesai, usut punya usut, bazoka yang di pakai oleh L, adalah senjata yang di rancang oleh Kururu, tertukar dengan senjata milik L. pantas saja bazoka itu memiliki daya ledak tinggi.

"Kukukukuku…. Kenapa senjata ini ada di sini??" dia mengambil senjata yang tergeletak di tanah. Lalu tersenyum sendiri memikirkan kembali kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kukukukukukukukukukukukuku….." gumamnya, mengerikan.


End file.
